


Chcę być bliżej...

by autumnlibrarian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlibrarian/pseuds/autumnlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debra i Łowca spędzają miło chwilę wolnego czasu, korzystając z nieobecności Saquila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chcę być bliżej...

**Author's Note:**

> Niezobowiązujący one-shot z własnymi postaciami w kreowanym przeze mnie uniwersum. ^-^"
> 
> Debra należy do mnie, Łowca to postać tworzona (nadal...) przez mojego chłopaka.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy!  
\- Znowu wygrałam!  
\- Oszukujesz, zagrajmy w coś innego. Dalej.  
Czekali na powrót Saquila, który udał się na targ, by zasięgnąć informacji o okolicy i umilali sobie czas, grając w kamień, papier, nożyce.  
Łowca, z butelką jakiegoś podrzędnego alkoholu w dłoni, nie mógł już zbytnio się skupić i ciągle przegrywał.  
Debra, zachęcona jego nietypową otwartością i dobrym nastrojem, siedziała obok niego na podłodze i czasem podpijała z jego butelki – tego typu alkohol w ogóle nie miał wpływu na jej organizm, piła ot tak, by zwilżyć gardło.  
\- JA oszukuję? – Obruszyła się żartobliwie, kładąc dłoń na mostku. – A spróbowałeś wziąć pod uwagę to, że jesteś już po prostu pijany i twoje reakcje cię zawodzą? – Trąciła go zaczepnie w bark.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko, unosząc kącik ust i zdejmując kapelusz, który miał nasunięty nisko na oczy, opierając plecy i tył głowy o ścianę. Rzucił nim w dziewczynę, która zaniosła się śmiechem, łapiąc go i nie przewidując, że Łowca rzuci się na nią zaraz za swoim nakryciem głowy. Nie mogąc uspokoić śmiechu, wampirzyca przewróciła się na plecy, wciskając sobie na głowę kapelusz mężczyzny i przytrzymując go mocno za rondo, podczas gdy Łowca objął ją w pasie jak przy zapasach i przetoczył się z nią parę razy po podłodze. Przewrócili odstawioną przez niego butelkę, która na szczęście była już pusta. Kruczoczarne włosy dziewczyny plątały się mężczyźnie pomiędzy palcami, jej śmiech dźwięczał mu w uszach echem zwielokrotnionym przez spożyte promile.  
Wylądował nad nią na czworaka, ona nadal przyciskała do głowy kapelusz, podśmiechując się i patrząc na niego błyszczącymi psotnie spod wytartego ronda oczyma.  
Była tysiące lat starsza od niego, ale w ogóle tego nie odczuwał. Czasem nawet miał wrażenie, że jest od niego sporo młodsza.  
\- Brzydko pachniesz – stwierdziła, gdy tak dłuższy czas wpatrywali się sobie w oczy. Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie, jakby usiłowała zmusić go do dalszych wygłupów.  
\- Nie, to ty masz zbyt mocny węch, mądralo – odparł, marszcząc brew, prostując się i przysiadając na swoich łydkach. Debra też usiadła, odsuwając kapelusz na tył głowy.  
Patrzyła na niego w jakiś taki specyficzny sposób, jak by to określić? Ciepło? Przyjaźnie?  
Miał ogromną ochotę ją pocałować. Już tyle razy chciał to zrobić, tak długo o tym myślał, ona była taka piękna…  
\- Nie powinieneś tyle pić, to poważnie szkodzi ludziom. Tak, jak krew ludzka szkodzi wampirom – ściszyła ton głosu i opuściła wzrok, a jej delikatny uśmiech przybrał smutną barwę.  
\- W nadmiarze, fakt, szkodzi – wzruszył ramieniem Łowca, przysuwając się do niej i prostując nogi tak, że dziewczyna znajdowała się między nimi.  
Zerknęła na niego spod rzęs.  
\- Nawet jedna kropla może sprowadzić się do nadmiaru – powiedziała cicho, powoli ściągając z głowy jego kapelusz.  
Łowca pamiętał, co Saquil opowiadał mu o Debrze, o tym, jak ją znalazł zdziczałą, wygłodniałą, brudną i upokorzoną, jak przywrócił jej świadomość, jak się nią opiekował.  
Milczał, spuściwszy wzrok na podłogę pomiędzy nimi.  
Debra, obróciwszy w dłoniach parę razy kapelusz, wychyliła się do mężczyzny, wyciągając ręce. Powoli założyła kapelusz na jego głowę, spoglądając w jego zmętniałe oczy. Przygładziła delikatnym ruchem dłoni rondo, nie chcąc od niego odstępować.  
To była jedyna taka szansa na miliard.  
Nie myślał o tym, co robi, po prostu to zrobił – objął ją ciasno ramionami, przyciągając do siebie. Poczuł, jak jej szczupły, drobny tors przylega do jego piersi, jak przytłumiony zapach konwalii wypełnia mu nozdrza, jak jej wąskie wargi łączą się z jego własnymi.  
Żałował, że tyle wypił, że ten pocałunek musiał być przesiąknięty siarką.  
Bał się, że wampirzyca odepchnie go, wścieknie się, ale ona tylko objęła jego kark ramionami, pogłębiając pocałunek.  
Jej kły drażniły jego usta, jednak nie raniły ich, było to przyjemne doznanie.  
Powoli jedną ręką ściągnął sobie kapelusz, który ona dopiero co mu włożyła. Nie spieszyli się, pocałunki były długie, namiętne i nie potrzebowali niczego więcej, tak było w porządku.  
Nie odezwali się już do siebie ani słowem. Łowca oparł się o kąt, tworzony przez ścianę i przysunięty do niej siennik, Debra ułożyła się na jego piersi, on ją objął i tak trwali, przytuleni. Tak trudno było im się do siebie zbliżyć, a teraz wszystko rozegrało się samo.  
Dziewczyna przymknęła powieki. Bała się o to, co Łowca zrobi z tym po tym, jak wytrzeźwieje czy po tym, jak wróci Saquil. Czy znowu ich stosunki sprowadzą się do przyjaźni, oziębianej chwilami kłótniami?  
Poczuła, jak Łowca pogładził jej ramię leniwym, pociągłym ruchem.  
Uśmiechnęła się lekko, trochę jakby gorzko.  
Musiała na razie zadowolić się tym chwilowym przejawem czułości, a co będzie potem – niech się dzieje, ona jakoś da sobie z tym radę.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za poświęcenie chwili na przeczytanie mojej pracy! ♥


End file.
